harrythetestificatefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ/Game
Hey there! Good you dropped by - we are here to help you! We have collected a set of frequently asked questions for a quick answer to your question. General Questions When will the next update be released on my platform? News on updates will be announced on our website, newsletter and through your talk pages on Wikia. Generally, we will not publish any release dates before updates are ready and available. This is to make sure we don't give out release dates we cannot always guarantee we will hit. Why is the price of the game different on different platforms? The pricing of the application on each platform depends on the development costs, the number of customers and the policies of each marketplace. We do our best to provide our games on each device and market at an affordable price. Will Harry The Testificate be released on different platforms? It is our goal to get our games on all of the relevant devices out there. We are looking for opportunities to bring our games to new platforms, but cannot give release dates or future plans at this moment. Does it cost anything to subscribe to the newsletter? Subscribing to the newsletter is free of charge. When you subscribe to the wiki, you are automatically subscribed to the newsletter. I have an idea for Harry The Testificate. How can I submit my ideas? As we're happy to hear from our awesome fans, please note we will not accept ideas from other media since they contain copyrighted materials not made by us. I'm on an area/level which seems impossible! Any advice? We recommend going to Harry The Testificate's GameFAQs page for tips, tricks, and walkthroughs. I think I was charged an extra dollar on my purchase. Why is that? Online Shops and App Stores are required to occasionally place an authorization hold on your account for an extra dollar at the point of purchase. These occasions can be both random and can also occur when changes have been made to your billing information. This one dollar is passed through the system to verify that firstly, the account details are correct, and secondly that the account is active. Authorization holds are removed by your bank shortly after your purchase clears. The characters on the cutscenes are speaking Japanese! How can I fix that? The characters are speaking gibberish. This was done for comedic effect and is not a quirk. All of the subtitles are in English to explain what the characters are trying to say. Can I save in dungeons? No. If you try to save the game and load it the next time you play Harry the Testificate, it will glitch and not load. When will the next map be released? New maps are usually released every 2-3 weeks, depending on the development time. If there is a new game in development, this could take up to one month. What do I do if I found a bug in game? Don't worry! We've done our best to squish all the bugs as possible. If you happen to find a bug in game, you can report it under the "Bugs and Problems" forum to determine the nature of it. PC/Mac Harry The Testificate crashed on my Mac! What can I do? If the game crashes while you are playing the game, please copy the entire error message (including anything in parentheses) and leave a comment on the report a bug page through our website (http://quintstudios.wordpress.com/ ). How can I back up my data without losing it? So, you just bought a new computer, or you're upgrading to a new operating system or reformatting your PC, but you don't want to lose your data? This process is simple. Simply back it up to a flash drive or a cloud, and you can either download it to your new PC or your reformatted PC. The message "RGSS Player has stopped working" appears. How can I fix this? This message can occur if your drivers on your computer are outdated or if your computer is infected by malware. This can also occur due to corrupted and/or missing files. Update your drivers The most common cause of this problem is outdated drivers. To do this, obtain an updated driver from the manufacturer of your driver. This should resolve the problem. Scan your PC for viruses To troubleshoot the problem, you'll have to download Microsoft's Safety Scanner (http://www.microsoft.com/security/scanner/en-us/default.aspx). Once you downloaded the Safety Scanner, open it and select the Full Scan option. The process might take a few hours to complete depending on the size of your hard drive. When it finishes you'll be informed of the malware found. Tick their check boxes to remove them. Test your RAM If you tried scanning your PC for viruses and it still does not work, you should test your RAM. To do this, open Control Panel and type Administrative Tools in the search box. Click Administrative Tools and click Windows Memory Diagnostic tool. After you click Yes to the window that pops up, your PC will restart right away and check for problems. This might take some time to complete. Once its finished, try running the game again. To prevent this problem, check to make sure that all other applications are closed. Some programs that run in the background are third-party virus scanners or screensavers. Schedule a Disk Check If you tried testing your RAM and it still does not work, you will have to schedule a disk check. To do this, open the Command Prompt '''in Administrator mode in the '''Start Menu and type chkdsk c: /f and hit Enter. This command is used to check for errors in the hard drive. C is the partition where Windows is installed and /f is used to fix the errors in the hard drive. You will be informed that the system is being used by another process and cannot run. Type y and hit the Enter key. Your hard drive will be checked the next time you restart your computer. Restart your computer and the Disk Check wizard will start. This might take some time to complete. After the process is complete, try running the game again. Reinstall Windows If you tried the three above suggestions and it still did not correct the problem, you will have to reinstall Windows. Which controllers are compatible with Harry The Testificate? Harry The Testificate works with any USB controller with four shoulder buttons. However, you can use any of these game controllers: *PlayStation DualShock 1 and 2 *Xbox 360 Controller *Wii Classic Controller (also works with Pro) Keep in mind an adapter is required to play with console controllers. If you do not have the adaptor for the controller you want to play the game with, consider purchasing one from a flea market or any online store. You can also use arcade sticks to play the game, but it must have all the same buttons. The following controllers are not compatible for the following reasons: iOS (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch) Sound effects in Harry The Testificate do not work. How can I fix this? Check that your device’s sounds are on and that the game sounds have not been muted. Also, update to the latest game version if there is an update available. If you still have this problem, restart your device and try again. Additionally, the side switch can be set to either mute sounds or lock rotation. It is possible that the sounds are muted with the mute switch, but the button itself is set to lock rotation. To restore sounds in this case, you will have to go to iOS settings - General and under "Use side switch to:" select "Mute" Some users have also reported that they got the sounds back by muting with the side switch, setting the game to mute, setting game sounds back on, and finally turning sounds back on with the side switch. Another option is to mute the device sounds with the side switch, shut down the device completely, turn it back on and then unmute. How do I backup my progress from my game? To back up your progress from Harry The Testificate, connect your device to your computer and open up iTunes. Click Back Up Now, and your device will be backed up; free from hardware failures and accidents. The game keeps crashing frequently, freezing up, or will not load. What can I do? Press and hold the power and home buttons for ten seconds, that usually fixes freezes. Android I'm having issues downloading the game from Google Play. Any Advice? Please check out Google's help article, Troubleshooting Download Issues The link offers a comprehensive guide to downloading issues. Harry The Testificate does not work on my Android device. What can be done? We have found that Harry The Testificate does not work on some Android devices. The most probable cause for a device not being able to run our games is low memory capacity and/or graphics processing capabilities not being high enough. Unfortunately we cannot do much to fix this issue from our end. Our games are extremely demanding for devices, the graphics are complicated, and they use a lot of the device's graphics memory. You could try to enhance your chances of success by: *having as much free space on your phone's memory as possible *not multitasking (close all background applications when starting the game) *updating your OS to the latest available version *having a WiFi connection when updating or launching the application *clearing Harry The Testificate cache ( Settings > Applications > Manage Applications> Harry The Testificate > Clear Cache) *restarting the phone every now and then to release some memory I can download the game but the installation was unsuccessful. What can be done? Check that the SD card is not mounted via USB. If it is, the game cannot be installed on the SD card. Alternatively, try installing the game on your phone memory instead of a memory / SD card. This can be done by first unmounting or removing the SD card, then installing the game, and then remounting or inserting the card back. Clearing Google Play’s "Cache" and "Data" (Settings > Applications > Manage Applications > Google Play store) has also been known to help. If you are having the same problem when updating the game, try to find enough space to update the game on the phone memory. Additionally, make sure that you have a strong wireless connection. I can't use some of the Magic Stones because of the ads - are you going to change the ad position? The free version of Harry The Testificate is supported by ads. If you are unable to use a certain Magic Stone because of the ads, we recommend you upgrade to ad free or purchase the full version. If you do so, you will lose all data from the other version.